1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to topical compositions used in the treatment of a skin abrasions and the like in animals and, more particularly, to a topical composition containing a bittering agent for preventing common house pets, such as dogs and cats, from licking their wounds.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an animal or pet has a wound, whether obtained accidentally or as the result of a surgery, it is common instinct of the animal to lick the wound. This licking action not only extends the healing time at the best, it may cause further aggravation or injury at the worst to the animal. Additionally, this licking action is a great source of concern and attention on the part of the pet owner. Also, any creme or ointment placed on the wound is quickly removed thus causing the loss of any healing properties. In the past, large, extended "clown collars" or cones placed around the neck of the animal have been used to limit this licking instinct, but their use is usually less than satisfactory, since the animal usually finds a way around such limitations.
The following patents disclose flavor-masked ionizable zinc compositions for oral absorption.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,970 issued in the name of Eby, III PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,385 issued in the name of Eby, III PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,070 issued in the name of Eby, III PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,970 issued in the name of Sprecker et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,411 issued in the name of Sprecker et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,661 issued in the name of Vinais et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,819 issued in the name of Sprecker et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,543 issued in the name of Sprecker et al.
The following patents describe acetyl hydrindacenes, acetyl indanes, and mixtures of same for foodstuff or medicine flavor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,994,318 issued in the name of Gould-Fogerite et al. discloses cochleate delivery vehicles that include flavored medicines.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,840,707 issued in the name of Mannino et al. describes stabilizing and delivery means of biological molecules.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,574 issued in the name of Gould-Fogetite et al. discloses protein- or peptide-cochleate vaccines and methods of immunizing.
Consequently, a need Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which wounds on a pet or animal can heal in a quick and safe manner without the associated risks and dangers of the animal licking the wound.